Of Robin, Raven and Bed Sheets
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: When visiting Tamaran, Robin and Raven are forced to share a room...and a bed::"AH!" she screamed. "What is it?" Robin asked, alarmed. "Holy-! Robin! You have seriously cold feet!"::Rob/Rae friendship...? Slight Cy/Rae, BB/Rae, and Rae/Star friendship...?


**EDIT - 15 May 2010 - This morning at 11:42 AM, I got a review from an anonymous reviewer saying exactly this, and if you don't believe me, check the reviews yourself:**

I HATE YOU SO MUCH U ROBSTAR HATER**  
**

**The reviewer went under the name of "RichardKori." Now I am NO Rob/Star hater. In fact, it's IMPLIED in this...in the SECOND LINE! I respect the cannon that is Robin/Starfire. Heck! I SHIP Robin/Starfire! I'm not an avid shipper, but I love them both as a couple and despise those Rob/Rae shippers that break them apart, portraying Raven as the typical Mary-Sue shy goth girl and Starfire as the typical "cheerleader," but I won't rant on that...for now. **

**So if you are a Rob/Star shipper that is planning on flaming me and my story, probably without reading it like this elusive "RichardKori" person did, please don't. I only have so much time to waste on people like you.**

**For those of you that don't plan on flaming and actually reading the story, please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"This is wonderful! I am so happy that we are visiting my home planet!" Starfire clapped, flying towards the T-Ship. "You are the okay with this, yes?" she asked, turning back to her friends.

"Sure Star," Robin said, smiling at her.

"No! How long are we staying?" Beast Boy asked, lugging a suitcase.

"Only a week," Starfire replied.

"A week?" Beast Boy's eye twitched before Raven smacked him upside the head.

"Oh, can it Beast Boy," she said coolly.

"Yeah B," Cyborg agreed, "You've been to Tamaran before."

"Yeah! But I couldn't sleep, eat or use the bathroom!" Beast Boy was waving his arms around in the air. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Come on you three!" Robin called from the T-Ship, "let's go!"

* * *

A few hours later, they landed on Tamaran. Starfire and Galfore caught up while a few guard carried their belongings to the castle.

"So, where are we sleeping?" Robin asked, tried form driving.

"We have remodeled the palace," Galfore told them, "Starfire in still the princess under my rule, so she shall have her own quarters. We only have two rooms adapted to your Earth cultures."

"Meaning we have to share," Raven added, "great."

"Are you sure that we have to-?"

"Unless you wish to be devoured by one of the pofor vorlkins, I suggest that you would share," Galfore said, cutting off Robin.

"What's a pofor vorlkin?" Beast Boy whispered to Raven.

"No idea," she whispered back.

* * *

More time passed and it was very late by Tamaranean standards.

"Wait, who's sharing with who?" Robin asked.

"I'll share with BB," Cyborg said, "since I'm the only one who can block out his snoring," he added with a chuckle.

"Which means Raven and I will share a room," Robin said. "I hope you don't mind," he added to Raven.

"Not at all," she replied dryly.

* * *

That night, Robin spent his time getting ready for bed while Raven was read her book. Then Raven got ready for bed while Robin stared at the ceiling before the two got into the bed and Robin turned out the light.

"'Night Raven."

"Goodnight Robin."

A few moments passed before,

"Raven, are you okay with this? I could always sleep on the floor-"

"Just go to sleep Robin," was all he heard before the rustling of bed sheets. Robin shivered. Was Tamaran _that_ cold? Either way, he moved closer to Raven, his foot ran across her bare calf, and-

"AH!" she screamed.

"What is it?" Robin asked, alarmed.

"Holy-! Robin! You have seriously _cold feet_!" Raven whispered-yelled, tucking her knees close to her chest.

"Sorry!" Robin apologized.

"Apology accepted. Now go get some socks," Raven instructed him.

"Why? The floor is freezing!"

"Just do it _now_," Raven said through clenched teeth.

"Seriously, why?" Robin's question was answered when four glowing, red eyes suddenly appeared out of nowhere…and nine feet above him.

"Okay I'll get socks!" Robin squeaked, trying not to aggravate Raven. Then he heard a satisfied grunt and the rustling of bed sheets again.

Tip-toeing out of bed and across the floor, Robin grabbed a pair of socks and put them on before returning to bed.

"Robin?" Raven asked, once Robin had settled down.

"Yeah?"

"Do you sleep with your mask on?"

"…Yeah…why?"

"You should take it off." Robin sat up at this.

"What? Why?"

"Because," Raven too, sat up, "if people can't see your eyes closed, they might think your just awake starting off into oblivion."

"O…Kay. But what if you wake up before me?"

"Then your eyes will be closed and I'll give you enough time to put your mask back on."

Knowing he couldn't win against Raven, Robin sighed and took his mask off, placing it on the nightstand.

"Goodnight Robin."

"'Night Raven."

* * *

Then next morning, two grumpy, sleep deprived titans came down for breakfast.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yeah. You two look like you didn't get any sleep," Cyborg added.

"Are you the okay?" Starfire asked.

"Does it look like it?" Raven asked, sitting next to Starfire.

Turns out, Raven thought Robin had cold hands when his hands accidentally wrapped around her, mistaking her for a pillow. She had forced him to wear gloves. Then he had cold arms too. And legs…and head…and body.

Robin ended up wearing long underwear, gloves, socks, and face mask…He woke up sweating.

"Maybe you should not room together," Starfire told them.

"Maybe," Robin said, nodding.

"Perhaps if you room with friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked. Raven looked over at the green changeling.

"Couldn't be any worse than Robin."

* * *

Turns out, it _was_ worse then Robin. The night was filled with,

"Dammit Beast Boy! Don't you ever file your nails?" "Why should I?" "Was that your….tentacle?" "Duh! What do _think_ it would be? A fin?" "Stop turning into an alligator! And I don't care if your dream takes place in a SWAMP!"

Her last option was to room with Cyborg, since Starfire was not allowed to room with anyone.

Raven had come in the next morning with a cast around her foot and Cyborg fallowing her saying, "I'm sorry! So sorry!"

* * *

Back in her room, Raven massaged her temple.

'Four more days of this. Four more days!' she screamed in her head.

"Raven?" Raven walked to the door and opened it to find Starfire on the other side.

"Yes?"

"I have found a solution!" Starfire told her, grinning.

* * *

That night, Raven slept peacefully and looked like her normal self the next morning. Starfire was overjoyed to see her friend content.

Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg wished they could be the same. Starfire's plan was simple: Raven got her own room while the three boys share a room.

All you could heard for the next three nights was,

"Robin! Wear socks dammit!" "Get a nail file!" "Not until _you_ get socks!" "Shut up! I'm _trying_ to sleep!" "Stay out of this Cyborg!"

* * *

A/n: No, I don't speak Tamaranean. But I hope "pofor vorlkins" sounds Tamaranean. Hope you enjoyed!

...Am I the only one weird-ed out by fanfiction's new layout? It looks nice and all, but it's just....weird.


End file.
